Randall's Revenge
by Hunnybee
Summary: Last time we saw Randall he was getting the crap beat out of him with a shovel. But what happened to him after that. Title is very self-explanatory.
1. What Happened To Randall?

Randall's Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Monster's Inc yadda yadda ya you know the deal  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The purple lizard creature wandered through the brush of the thick marsh. Annoyedly pulling the "fixins" out of the tentacle like things that resided on his head. That abomination of a human and her offspring were planning on having Lizard a la Randall for dinner. But that wasn't on his agenda he laughed rather cynically to himself, humans shouldn't be so careless leaving sharp objects out in the open like that, they could get hurt.  
  
Though he had more pressing matters to concern him, like how to get back at that Wazowski and Sullivan. They were gonna pay dearly for messing up his plans and boy did he have some. Kidnapping children for his "Scream Extractor" was only one of the many steps leading to his ultimate goal. Eventually he was going to stab Waternoose in the back that idiot couldn't see true potential if it hit him in the face. But rushing would do him no good and being patient was nothing new to him no matter how hard it was. Him Randall M. Boggs suffering in the shadow of that big blue oaf and his green eyeballed sidekick. But soon that was all gonna change.. until that kid came along; she ruined everything. Number four on his list of people to exact revenge on.  
  
That won' t stop me Randall thought decidedly I set out to do something and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Huh? Out of his train of thought he noticed to adults talking quietly in the middle of the marsh probably doing something they weren't supposed to and believe me he knew what it looked like.  
  
"Hurry up man we gotta dump all this waste," the guy said. "Shh keep your voice down or some one will here us" said his partner. "Sorry man just a little bugged out that's all." "Hey watch it with those canisters," warned his friend. "Oh no!" And the huge drum of toxic waste busted open poisoning the marsh and for the ones that were already down there well the chemical ate right through the other drums and now they too were damaging this habitat. "Man lets get out of here," the guy yelled. "Right behind ya."  
  
Randall already in camouflage mode had gotten closer to the scene and when the drum of chemicals busted it had gotten all over him. Though the humans were gone so they witnessed none of this. Covered in this chemical gunk Randall couldn't see and miss-stepped right into the pool of chemicals, sinking into it until he was completely submerged beneath its eerie green surface.  
  
And 7 years passed...  
  
A/N: So how'd u like it? Plz R/R. An don't worry this isn't the last of Randall 


	2. Dream

Randall's Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: Let me ask you a question. Do you own Monster's Inc?  
  
'' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Dream  
  
Black. Everything was black. A cold uninviting void enshrouded the entire area, but something lay deep within, something dark. A dangerous sense of foreboding washed over the girl as she neared that something. Small at first an eerie green cast of light seemed to shine at the center, shining brighter the closer she got: only to be blinded completely by its overbearing luminosity. However, the light began to dull till it dispersed entirely and she once again was left alone in the dark.  
  
Her labored breaths sounded throughout the vast space much like the wild thumping of her heart, for you see the feeling had not left her. To add the finishing touches to her discomfiture she began to feel a freezing cold settle in her chest and surround her in its icy grip. This feeling was new and strange one, it wasn't fear calling it that would only undermine this emotion. Scared and unsure the young girl tried to calm herself, a vain effort. She had no idea what could have caused such a reaction in her... That is till she saw them. A haunting pair of hunter-green eyes, settled on her, burning with an unadulterated hatred and malice. The small girl cringed at their unforgiving stare, somehow knowing they were cursing her very existence. Interestingly enough that's not what scared her the most.  
  
The familiarity of those eyes as they pierced right through her is what had bothered her. She knew, she knew those eyes, just not who they belonged to. Suddenly the cold grip surrounding her became tighter till the point of suffocation. It became clear the thing intended to destroy her she had to do something but there was nothing she could do. The young girl was helpless and at the mercy of this green-eyed beast. An at this point eight- year old Jenny "Boo" Walters awoke from her slumber.  
  
Spooked and in a cold sweat Jenny steadied her breaths trying to maintain control. Her throat raw and parched she crawled out of bed to get a glass of water. 'What a horrible nightmare I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep' Jenny thought as she gulped down the last of her water. Eyes closed she heard the soft sounds of footsteps coming from behind her.  
  
"Mom?" she called. "Yes Jenny. What are you doing up its way past your bedtime?" she asked curiously. "Nothing mommy I just wanted a glass of water," she explained. "Ok, just make sure you get yourself back to bed," her mom said turning to leave. "Mommy?" she said her voice close to a whisper. "Yes, sweetie?" her mother's soft gaze landed on her. "Could I sleep with you and daddy for the rest of the night? Please." Jenny asked. "Of course you can." She said nodding her head in approval.  
  
Jenny grabbed her mother's hand tightly as they walked up the stairs and her mother squeezed it encouragingly. 'Maybe now I can get to sleep. I hope it was just a bad dream, I really do hope it was just a bad dream.'  
  
Unfortunately, for her, sooner rather than later she would find out it was not.  
  
A/N: Well after almost a year I finally updated! Hey who knows I might actually follow through with this one. It'd be the first -_-! (That wasn't a one-shot). Sadly I'm not as diligent a writer as I'd like to be. So if you like this story well enough to keep my nose to the grindstone. Be sure to send a little reminder to me if you feel I'm getting off track. Oh yeah one more thing. Review! 


	3. Rogg's Corp

Randall's Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: Is this even necessary? Sigh Ok. I don't own Monster's Inc.  
  
Chapter 3: Rogg's Corp.  
  
Enter the small, yet cozy apartment of James P Sullivan and Mike Wazowski; best friends. Together, with their combined efforts they've been able to make Monster's incorporated even better than it was before. Plus, now with an unlimited source of energy the possibilities of another shortage of power are practically impossible. An despite their raging success over these past few years, they've still been able to maintain their humble lifestyle... Unless, one was to include "Mike's Garage": truly an impressive collection of vehicles. So much in fact it was placed in the Munster's Book of Records: with an overwhelming total of a hundred-seventy cars and counting. Or perhaps Mike's "Comic of the Month" shrine, all forty-two of his pictures (which were either of his arms or legs) meticulously placed on the walls of the apartment. Seven year's straight and none have come close to breaking even one of Wazowski's records. However, despite Mike's complete and utter aversion to materialism, the actual apartment had changed very little.  
  
In fact one of the only changes they did make was to add a small playroom befitting that of an eight or nine year-old. The color adorning these walls was a pastel shade of pink with a floral print of white flowers flowing around the room. A twin bed was neatly situated in the corner of this playroom, equally as sweet and colorful as that pastel pink. Numerous pictures of Sulley, Mike and Celia hung from those pretty pink walls and one had to admit the artiste work had gotten quite good. At least compared to that of someone whose vocabulary used to consist solely of "Kitty" and "Mike Wazowski".  
  
Now, undoubtedly this is where your endearment for the room would have surely ended. And with an astonishing swiftness I might add; for this room was an utter pigsty, in every imaginable sense of the word. Crumpled sheets of loose paper littered the floor, many of which wouldn't fit into the trashcan. And any part of the floor you could see; was then covered by a sea of dolls and art supplies. Of course, Mike being the neat freak that he was would never allow such a mess to be in his home. Surprisingly enough, within the last six-hours this room had in fact been clean. But within those six-hours "Boo" had visited for twenty minutes an finger-painted and you can only guess where it went from there.  
  
Though this fact is not overly important, a passing observation one would make going through the apartment. Point in case being, if you hadn't already noticed, was that the dwelling happened to be vacated at the moment. Sounds of nothing filtered through the apartment, only the soft whir of the A/C and the low volume of the T.V that had unknowingly been left on.  
  
"Hello, Im Sandy Medusa," a trim scaly-blue creature introduced herself. Three-eyes all a brilliant crimson red graced her facial features along with a head teeming with snakes; much like her surname implied. "Here joining me tonight on this MNN special is Banald Roggs, owner and head chairman of Rogg's Corp." Shifting her attention from the camera to one Banald Roggs; who was in essence the classic depiction of the Cyclops monster only less massive in size. To be exact Mr. Roggs was just about level with James Sullivan's stature. "Now Mr. Roggs.."  
  
"Please, call me Banald, none of this Mr. Roggs stuff," he politely interjected. Quickly raising his hands in an informal gesture.  
  
Slightly taken aback she chuckled nervously at him. "Ok, Banald your new company Rogg's Corp is causing a lot of buzz around Monstropolis; some good and that much more doubting. Fact is, how do you expect to compete in a market completely dominated by Monsters Inc?"  
  
"Well, Sandy" he began clearing his throat. "Everyone is well aware of the incredible amount of energy laughter produces. Which is all very well and good; however, because of this Monsters Inc has been able to downsize. In many cases there've even been massive layoffs, Rogg's Corp can put these monsters back to work. Plus, my company can offer the citizens the same amount of energy; more even, and at a more affordable price. Besides, nothing wrong with a little friendly competition."  
  
"I must say Banald that's quite a claim to make and well be looking to see just how substantial that claim is. Well, that's all for now; we'll be right back after this.."  
  
Somewhere...  
  
TV shuts off and fades to black. A gray skeletal-like hand clasped around the remote.  
  
A/N: Well here's the third chapter, hoped you liked it. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. But, please don't hold your breaths. As far as this chapter goes I know it doesn't scream excitement. Nevertheless it was important. More things will be happening in the fourth chapter, which should be the longest chapter yet. All constructive criticism is welcome; just tell me what you think. Review!!! 


End file.
